


Trick or Treat

by iwasanartist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: Nothing's ever fair for the Winchesters.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).

Sam checked his watch. Dean had been under water for twenty seconds, shifting from left to right. He didn't actually know how long his brother could hold his breath, but he wouldn't count on much more than a minute. Twenty seconds turned to thirty, then forty five and Dean's body stilled. His arms strained at the ropes around his wrists, and Sam could feel worry begin to bubble up from his chest.

Sam stepped forward. Deal or no deal, this was too much. He'd just opened his mouth to speak when Dean emerged from the tank with a muffled but triumphant roar, shaking water every which way as an apple with a string tied to a small bag dangled from his mouth. A man trying to hit some sort of steampunk mark stepped forward and untied Dean's wrists.

"Congratulations, good sir, may fortune smile upon thee!"

Dean crowed as he spat the apple into his hands and pumped a fist on the way back to Sam.

"See, Sammy, that is how you play the game," Dean said as he ripped the string from the apple and tossed the fruit at Sam. "This bad boy was in a corner, barely floating, and it's always the hard to get things that are the best."

"That's gross," Sam said. "Do you know how much spit is floating around that tank?"

"Only gross if it's not worth it," Dean said. Sam shook his head and turned the apple over in his hands. It actually was a good looking apple, marred only by the perfect set of bitemarks left from Dean's teeth. And really, the whole idea of tying prizes to the apples to weigh them down under the surface was a good one. But needling Dean was more fun.

"You know, historically, people would bob for apples to see who would get married next," Sam said as he gazed around the room. "That troll's probably looking for a life mate," he said with a nod.

"Eh, I could do worse," Dean said with a grunt as he struggled with the wet string that held his treasure closed. "Do you have a knife?"

"Only an angel blade, and that might be a little conspicuous."

Dean rolled his eyes and tugged at the string with his teeth until a strand loosened enough he could work it again with his fingers. 

"You know, that looks kind of like a hex bag."

"Yeah, I'm sure Willy Wonka Art Student over there is running a witchy revenge plot from his -- Aha!" Dean interrupted himself with a smile as the string came loose. His brow furrowed and his grin turned to a frown. "What the hell is this?"

"Chicken bones and teeth?"

Dean looked up sharply at Sam before shoving the bag into his hands and taking a few steps away, running his fingers through his still damp hair. Sam looked down at the bounty. The canvas bag was plastic lined and held a variety of small candies from Smarties, to Blow-Pops and Tootsie Rolls.

"Unbelievable," Dean said as Sam rifled through the contents. "You know, I saw a guy earlier walk away with a pair of wireless headphones! Some other mook got a $20 gift card! I spent $5 and got a buck's worth of reject candy? This is bullshit!"

"Hmm," Sam said as he grabbed a white stick and pulled. "Guess you feel like a real Dum-Dum." He knocked the bulb of the world's tiniest sucker against Dean's forehead and watched Dean's eyes go wild.

"Okay, one, fuck you. Two, I'm getting my money back." Dean was halfway back to the apple bobbing station when Sam grabbed his elbow.

"Come on, Dean, it's just a game."

"Yeah, a game that guy's about to lose," Dean said, shaking out of Sam's grasp. " I'mma take that gear and ram it up his ass. It's a HAT! The fuck does a hat even need a gear for?"

"Okay, Dean, Dean, Dean Dean," Sam said rapidly as he grabbed his brother's arm and spun him around. "Look!"

The next room over had three tables lined side by side, draped in white table cloths and cotton spider webs. A banner with a bloodied red letters spelled out "Free pie (and other treats)!" But it was mostly pie. 

Sam could feel Dean's body relax as he stared at the desserts.

"Okay, yeah. Come on." Dean swatted Sam's arm and nudged him toward the table.

"I'm good."

"Hey, if I'm going to get $5 worth of pie, you're going to help carry it." Dean marched forward and picked up a small plate, balancing it on his forearm before grabbing another.

Sam shook his head, shoving the candy in his pocket and chucking the already browning apple in the trash before following after. 

Even without werewolves, vampires and demons, Winchester Halloweens were always an experience.


End file.
